Growing Up REDONE!
by Xoxo Vampire Lover oxoX
Summary: when Emmett and Rosalie find an abandon baby whilst hunting they take her in, only to find that she is half vampire/half human. what happens when she runs away from over protective parents? what about when the Volturi unexpectantly call? B/J Em/R A/E C/E
1. Chapter 1

Growing up

**Hey everyone! long time no post!**

**im so sorry about that... i will try and keep posting...**

**this is an edited version of my story 'Growing up' also because i didnt upload i had to start my stories all over again...**

**im hoping to have longer chapters as well...**

**now im going to say this right at the begining so no one will get dissapointed, my work load and school load is heavy, even for 7 weeks in, so i will try and update every 2-3 weeks hopefully sooner if i dont have a lot going on**

**thank you everyone**

**xxx**

_when Emmett and Rosalie find an abandon baby whilst hunting they take her in, only to find that she is half vampire/half human. what happens when she runs away from over protective parents? what about when the volturi unexpectantly call? B/J Em/R A/E C/E_

EmPOV

I was running through the forest after my hunt. I was meeting chup with my beautiful mate Rosalie. She looks like she could be a model. She was changes at 19. Her fiancé at the time had beaten and raped her and left her for dead. Carslile came and changed her. She later found me dieing from a bear attack. I love her so much. The only thing I regret is that I can't give her a child.

As I was running her heard a cry. I ran towards the sound. I found a little girl no older than 3, sitting on the ground crying. I slowly walked towards her making sure I made a sound so I didnt scare her. A tig snapped and she stopped crying, and looked up at the direction. Straight at me.

"Hey there little one. Where are your parents?" I asked her.

"Mummy lef me hwre and towld me to cownt. she said we wer pwaying hide and seek." she cryed out. How could someone abandon the little angel? I looked at her again and found a note on her back. I sat down and took it off her and she sat in my lap playing with my big hand.

_To whoever find my little angel,_

_I know you think I am a bad parent but I couldn't bare to look at her anymore. She reminded me too much of my husband, and I couldnt put her in a home._

_Please take care of my little Isabella Marie, she is 3 years old. Rename her last name. I dont need anyone tracking me. People are after me and want me dead. It was all I could think of._

_Take care of her. For me. And tell her I will always love her._

WOW. Thats a lot to take in. Isabella, I could give her nick names like Bellsy, Belly, Bells and Bella. Oh my god! I cant wait to tell Rose. We could adopt her! This may not be her child buy she may love her all the same and be able to watch after her.

"Daddy?" she asks a little while later, still playing with my hand. I freeze. She called me Daddy.

"Daddy?" she asks again turning around to look at me, "do I have a Mommy? Old mommy sayd that I get a new won." OMG I cant wait to see Rose.

"Yeah baby Mommy will be here soon. In fact I can here her running towards us right now." and it was true. I could hear Rose.

Bella got up and started to walk to the edge of the clearing. Just as Rose came through.

"Mommy?" Bella asks looking at Rose. Rose just stands looking back at Bella, shocked.

"Mommy?" she askes aging turning back to ask me. I nod my head. She turns back to Rose and puts her hands up "Mommy" she sais forcefully, wanting to be picked up.

"Rose I want you to meet our daughter Isabella" I said to her. Rose just stands there. A small smile forming on her lips.

Rose just stood there, with a small smile on her lips. I looked down towards Bella and I saw her hands go to her sides, her lips go into this cute little pout and tears start to form in her eyes, along with hurt.

I quickley run over and pull her into my arms as she starts to sob, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck crying out "Daddy, why wont mommy pwick me up? dowsent she wove me?" and continues sobbing in my neck. I look up at Rose. Shes just standing there with her mouth open.\

she quickley runs over and pulls both of us into a hug, cooing into Bella's ear, "Oh baby mommys sorry, she was a little shocked. I've never been a mommy before, but I'll be your mommy" she says smiling.

Bella looks up at her with her eyes still full of tears, but I can see hope in her eyes. "Rweerly mommy?" she asks, all Rose does is nod her head. Bell throws herself into Roses arms, squeeling.

Rose looks over at me and whispers so low that only I can here, "why is she out here in the forest? Cold?" I simpley hand her the letter. I watch as emotions flow across her face. First anger, then sad, hurt then acceptance and love. I could tell she was looking forwarf to having our own baby. Suddenly Bella draws our attention back to her, "Mommy, Daddy I'm hungery" she says.

Rose and I stand, Rose still holding Bella to herself. I remember that we havee food in the coubord to keep up our appearence as humans. "Okay baby. Put your head in Mommys shoulder and close your eyes and dont open them untill you hear us tell you."

"Okay Daddy" Bells replyed and did as I asked, then we were running home. You could hear Bella's laughs as she felt the wind around her face, and it put a smile on our faces. We were almost home, we could hear and see the stream ahead.

I wonder what the rest of the family will think. I hope they accept her as me and Rose already lover like she was ours. If they dont accept her I have a feeling that we will move out. We would do anything to keep this child.

We both ran and jumped over the stream, Bella snuggling further into Rose's neck. She never flinched only let out a little giggle that made me smile. It was so cute.

We ran straight through the doors and into the loungeroom, where everyone was sitting. There were out 'parents' Esme and Carslile who were mates along with our adoptive 'brother and sister' Edward and Alice, who were also mates. Then there was our other adoptive brother. We were closer to him then the others, and also Rose's 'twin'.

They looked up smiling. that was untill they noticed the heartbeat, and the bundle of joy giggling into Rose's neck.

Emmett, Rosalie. Why do you have a child?" Carlisle asked us. Esme looked curious along with Jasper but Edward and Pixi were smiling.

"This is our daughter Isabella or Bella" Rose said, Holding Bella for them to see. "Bells this is Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle," she said pointing to them. Bells just giggled and waved. Carlisle and Esme waved back, Rose continued, "This is Aunty Alice and Uncle Edward" Alice was bouncing next to Edward and Edward was trying to calm her, I looked back to Bells and she looked scared. "And this is Uncle Jasper"

We turned to face Jasper and Jasper just had this face, and he couldnt stop staring at her. Then Bella screamed, I looked at her in shock. She was bouncing in Roses arms yelling. "DOWN MUMMY DOWN!" Rose was so shocked that she placed Bella on the ground. She slowly go to her feet and ran straight to Jasper. Without even her having to ask he picked her up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. We all tenced. He was the newest to this lifestyle. I was suprised when he started to pur and burry his head deeper into his neck, very softly saying the word 'mine' over and over again.

I looked at Jasper hugging Bella. All you could hear was him cooing over and over 'mine' at Bella. It then dawned on me. Bella was Jaspers mate. **(:O) **I was about to lunge at him but I stoped. At least this way I wont have to put up with stupid teenage boys, and Jasper qould protect her. Even better, we could keep Bella forever now. Rosie and I could be parents forever.

JPOV

We were waiting for Rose and Em to get back from there hunt.

We heard Emmett and Rosalie comming home, but for some reason there was also a heartbeat. They ran straight through the doors and into the loungeroom where we were all waiting. I looked up to see them holding a child. I couldnt help but stare at the baby.

"...this is Uncle Jasper." Thats all I heard. I didnt want to be call 'uncle' for some reason. I felt drawn to her. I couldn't bare to look away from her. The only thing that brought me out was by Bella screaming. Bella, what a beautiful name. It fit her perfectly.

She was bouncing in Roses arms yelling. "DOWN MUMMY DOWN!" Rose was so shocked that she placed Bella on the ground. She slowly go to her feet and ran straight to me. Without even her having to ask me, I picked her up and cradeled her in her to myself.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel the others tence around me. I don't blame them, I was the newest, but they could give me some credit. I suprised myself by burring my head deeper into her neck, and purred. I wasn'y completely cohirrent. I was saying the word 'mine' over and over. Because thats what she would become. Mine.

It was then that I figured out why I felt like this. Bella was my mate. I looked up to see everyone looking at me in shock. Well besides Alice and Edward, who had knowing smurks on there face. They knew that this would happen! They didnt warn me!

"You knew" is all I could get out, looking up at Edward and Alice. They fucking knew that this would happen and didn't warn me. Damn Alice and her future seeing. Edward growled at me. Yeah you too Edwerdo...Damn you too.

"Yes, we did" was all Alice replied with. A smile on her face.

"Some type of warning would of been nice. We could of had a room ready for her, clothes, food, anything!" Rose screamed. I can understand that. I'm pretty pissed too, seeming that my mate has nothing to sleep, nowhere to sleep, and now someone will have to get her take-out for her meal instead of something nutritious.

"Well if I told you then you wouldn't of gone hunting, then the poor baby would of been eaten by a bear and would of died. Then the next time Jaz goes hunting he would find her remains, her eyes would of been open, he would of realised that she was his mate, straight away. He would go into depression. He would beg, BEG! all of us to kill him. We of course would refuse. He would of gone to the Volturi and they would kill him straight away." She said to all of us with pain in both her voice and emotions. I could tell that, that vision hurt her.

Edward was holding onto her tight. I instantly became grateful that she never told us. That Rose and Emmett found her, because I'm pretty sure that I would of gone. I can already tell that she will be my life.

Just then Angel looks up at me and screams clapping her hands. "JAZZY! JAZZY! JAZZY! MY JAZZY!" This causes all of us to laugh. She looks into my eyes pointedly. "My Jazzy?" she asks seriously. She looks so cute like that.

"Yeah Angle. I'm your Jazzy" I say to her. An instant smile forms on her lips, and she screams saying yay, over and over and over.

Then all of a sudden Rose pipes up and says, "I'm going to go buy some food for the little one." she then looks to Bella, "Do you want to come with mama?" she asks. Bella then looks to me and then back at Rose. A smile forms on Rose's face.

"Jazzy come too?" She asks me. I look to Rose who is nodding her head. I tell her yes. We go out to the garage. We get into Rose's red BMW convertible. I place Bella on my lap, and put the seat belt around both of us. I also have a vice-like grip on her. Just to make sure that she wouldn't get hurt. Whilst we are out we are going to have to buy a baby seat.

~*~*~*~*~SKIP SHOPPING TRIP~*~*~*~*~

We are finally home. Lucky it was a late night shopping tonight. Everyone kept giving us weird looks. We ended up happening to say that she was a distant relative of Carslile's that parents died in a car crash, so we were looking her. Well 'adopting' her.

Bella had fallen asleep on the way home, and her cot wouldn't turn up until tomorrow. So I took her up to my room to sleep the night away. Rose and I agreed, seeing as her bed was always, well... occupied. Same as Edward and Alice's, and we didn't want to take away the chance from either couple as well as Esme and Carlisle. So seeing as I was the only 'mate-less' person... well till Bella becomes of age... she could stay in my room.

My room had a simple king bed, a flag of the South's from the time of the Civil war, music player, CD's, DVD's, a tv/DVD player and Books. Shelves, and shelves of books, ranging from history to fiction and non-fiction.

I hoped she would accept me when she was older, and not be scared of my past. Or my looks. My body was littered with scares upon scars. Being in the southern vampire wars was a tough period of my life. In the end many vampires and humans had died by my hand. Both innocent and non-innocent. They even gave me a title. "The God of War."

I laid her down on my bed, covering her up with the blanket, and laid on top of the blanket next to her, brushing her hair. A content sigh leaving her lips, as well as a smile gracing her lips. It makes my heart fell like it's fluttering again.

A smile plays at my lips, and I lay back, still brushing her hair. I close my eyes on contempt, and closing off all my senses apart from the ones connected to my Bella, my Angle. And fall into the deepest sleep that a vampire can. Well pretend too at least.

-4YR LATER (LOOKS 12)-

BPOV

Omg! i'm so sick of this. My parents keep handing all over me. So is the family. It's not normal. Granted that nothing is normal in this class, all because they are vampires, so, yeah nothing is normal. They even found out that my father was a vampire and my mother was human. I was a half-bread. I was stronger then a human, almost as fast as a vampire, and I have to eat both blood and human food to survive. I also know that I am a sheild, but I may have more powers. But anyway back to the story.

They know everything! If I don't do well in class, if I scrape my knee, even when the mean girls bully me. They always stick up for me, it gets very embarrassing. I mean they look 4-6 years older then me.

Like today, just like every other day I was getting bullied by the bitches of Alaska, Carla and Chloe. Carla has darkish skin with brown hair and dark brown eyes. She has her lip and nose pierced. Chloe has fair skin, bleach blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She also had her tounge and nose pierced.

Me? Well I have plain brown, boring hair. Dull brown eyes. I have achnie all over my face, and my body is so out of proportion. I only have an A-cup compared to all the other girls C-cups. its embarassing.

They had cornered me and were telling me hoe ugly I was, that nobody liked me. Even my own family! They kept taunting me. Saying things like no boy will ever love me. That I was a waste of space.

Then just like always, I was saved by my family. I hated it. it MAKES me feel week. But im sick of it. For some reason I dont mind as much when Jasper does it. he is even more protective than Dad sometimes!

-SKIP REST OF SCHOOL-

We had been home for an hour whe mum came in. "The family and I are going hunting. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah mum ill be fine." I say. She nods leaving me to read. I wait for half an hour, then I put my plan into action. Right now im glad that Alice cant see my future. I grab a backpack and put some clothes in it as well as some money.

I run out of the house and grab my car. I already had my licence. Mum and Dad thought it would be a good idea. They even gave me my own car. It was a black Farrari. I loved.

I threw my backpack into the passenger sear and got in. I gunned down the driveway. I left my phone at home so they couldn't track me, I had made my own account and put some money over. Just 3-4 million, which should last me a couple of years.

I knew that one day I would return. One day. I could feel this pull in my chest. Pulling me back towards the house. Like I was leaving something behind. Something Important.

-6YR LATER (LOOKS 18)-

Its been 6 years since I have seen the family, and every day I feel a excruciating pain right near my heart. I have felt it ever since I had left, but I have grown to live with the pain. I have been through so much pain over the years that I dont even notice it anymore.

But now as im going back. I feel that something important is there waiting for me. I miss my family. I miss Mum and dad. But most of all I miss Jasper the most. I used to feel sisterly love towards him, but now as I think about it, i think it may be more.

I have heard that they have moved to Forks, I had already gotten a job in Port Angelus at a club. I also knew from talking with the owner, Tess, that Emmett, Edward and Jasper were regular customers. In fact they were their best customers to date.

The club was called Burlesque. I was going to be a dancer/singer and at time a waitress. I had already had a job like this previously, and loved every minute of it.

I had just landed in Seattle, and was driving to Port Angelus to get a hotel room for the night. I knew that from Tess that the boys would be there tonight. I was so excited to see them.

I got to Port Angelus in no time, found a hotel and had a nap. Before I knew it, I was on my way with my makeup bag, to go to work. It waws 3pm. That gave me enough time to learn the songs and dancers. My old boss told Tess I wouldn't have any problems learning the steps by 6pm when the show started.

I was so excited. The only thing I dread is when dad figures it out that it's me up there and what Mum will say when i get home.

**I own nothing!**

**Plz review**

**and for thoses that have thankyou.. I will try to get back to u**

**... im also sorry for my spelling mistakes... im a terrible speller... so plz bear with me**

**thankx**

**LUV Xoxo_VampireLover_oxoX**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Growing up

**Hey everyone... how lucky are you? I felt so nice and had tones of time so I thought i would update early :)**

**enjoy and dont forget to review!**

_PREVIOUSLY_

_I got to Port Angelus in no time, found a hotel and had a nap. Before I knew it, I was on my way with my makeup bag, to go to work. It waws 3pm. That gave me enough time to learn the songs and dancers. My old boss told Tess I wouldn't have any problems learning the steps by 6pm when the show started._

_I was so excited. The only thing I dread is when dad figures it out that it's me up there and what Mum will say when i get home._

_NOW_

EmPOV

It's been six years since i have seen my little girl. We had gone for a hunt as a family, well minus Bella, and when we returned 3 hours later she was gone. She had taken her car and some small posesions. My first thought was to track her phone, but that turned out to be a dead end. She had left it in her room, along with a note explaining why she had left, and that it wasnt forever.

That note almost broke me. to find that i had smothered her so much, just for her to think that she needed to run away to have a break. But as much as we love and miss her Jasper is doing far worse. Everyone in the house knew they were mates, but we kept is a secret from Bella. I dont know why we did, if we had told her then maybe we wouldnt be in this position, and by this position i mean taking Jasper to a strip club once to twice a week. Ok, well its not a stip joint, its only talented singers and dancers doing there thing around the club in small costumes. But still we wouldnt be here.

In fact we were on our way to one of the clubs now. its called 'Burlesque'. It happens to be the least trashiest around Port Angelus. We have recently moved to Forks, We had spent our time in Alaska for as long as we could. It also held to many memories of Bella, and you dont want to be reminded of something that isnt there.

Anyway, word has got out that there is a new 'performer' starting tonight. The club opens at 6pm every night, but the performances dont usually start till around 6.15, giving it time for everyone to come in and find a seat and order drinks. humans can be so funny, justt watch them get wasted whilst getting bonners over women who dont really give a damn. It is quite entertaining.

It is now 6.05pm. We have gotten one of the best seats in the house, right in the middle. Tess, the owner new we would be coming tonight so she reserved us some seats. The waitress had just come past and had taken our drinking order. As a vampire you cannot get drunk, nbut we order beers just to keep up the act of being a human.

'So..' I ask Edward '.. who is the new performer tonight? Have you gotten any gllimps of what she looks like? come on dude! is she hot!' I ask. yeah i am mated to y Rosie, but its okay too look as long as you dont touch.

'No Em I havnt. Something seems to be blocking me. This hasnt happened since Be...' he trailed off, seeing Jasper wince, we were here to try to help him, not bring back aweful reminders of the past, 'Look sorry man. I didnt mean..'

'Look dont worry about it. Were here to have a good time so lets just enjoy it. Okay?' he said. Edward and I both nodded.

I hope my little girl comes home soon, maybe then we can all be a family again.

***JPOV***

6 Years. Its been such a long time that now, I dont even feel the pain. I barley feel a thing, unless its other peoples emotions and they either tend to be fear, from the others around me, or pitty. I hate pitty, and what makes it worse, is that all of that pitty, comes from my own family. They may not mean it, or know it, but its there, its faint but under all of there other emotions it was there.

We have been at the club since 6.05, its 6.30 now and there suposed to be starting any moment now. Ah! there we go. The curtains just opened up and all accross the stage it has the massive letters 'BURLESQUE', wow. Thats new. They even light up. The stage is preety dark, but i can faintly see someone sitting ontop of the first 'E'. Suddenly she starts to sing and her voice is so beautiful.

As soon as the first words leave her mouth, a spot light shines right on her.

**Underneath the city lights**  
><strong>There is a world few know about<strong>  
><strong>Where rules don't apply, no<strong>  
><strong>And you can't keep a good girl down<strong>

She is so beautiful. Short blond hair, which you could tell was a wig. Well, no thats a lie, a vampire could tell it was a wig. She had violet eyes. Contacs maybe? She had her nose pierced as well as her stomach. Her nose was a ring and as for her stomach, it was a standard one, gold in colour to go with the outfit.

**She goin' through the club looking for a good time**  
><strong>Gonna make that, shake that money on a dime<strong>  
><strong>Don't need a sugar daddy, she can work it just fine<strong>  
><strong>Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night<strong>

**Yeah, baby doll just comes alive**  
><strong>Under the spotlight, all the girls wanna fall in line<strong>  
><strong>We say, hey, here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show<strong>  
><strong>Hey, here go the boozie, gonna show a little more<strong>

'Doesnt she have a set of pipes on her?' Emmett commented.

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
><strong>Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test<strong>  
><strong>Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best<strong>  
><strong>So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque<strong>

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
><strong>Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test<strong>  
><strong>Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best<strong>  
><strong>So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque<strong>

**A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice**  
><strong>She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice<strong>  
><strong>Just shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut, give a little what, what<strong>  
><strong>Up on the tables, we'll be dancing all night<strong>  
><strong>[- From: . -]<strong>

**Yeah, everybody just comes to life**  
><strong>Under the spotlight, all the boys wanna fall behind<strong>  
><strong>We say, hey, here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show<strong>  
><strong>Hey, here go the boozie, gonna show a little more<strong>

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
><strong>Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test<strong>  
><strong>Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best<strong>  
><strong>So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque<strong>

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
><strong>Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test<strong>  
><strong>Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best<strong>  
><strong>So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque<strong>

**Okay girls, let's show 'em how it's done**  
><strong>It ain't over till we say and we've only just begun<strong>

**Lemme hear you say, yeah**  
><strong>Say yeah<strong>  
><strong>Say yeah<strong>  
><strong>Say yeah<strong>

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
><strong>Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test<strong>  
><strong>Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best<strong>  
><strong>So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque<strong>

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
><strong>Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test<strong>  
><strong>Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best<strong>  
><strong>So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque<strong>

**(Just like in the movie)**

Wow, that was incredible. She sings like an angel. They all left the stage. I cant wait to see what other songs she will sing.

The next song that came out was upbeat. She had her pink short hair with a tight light blue beni with white fluff around the outside, A light blue bikini top with long black cargo pants. From here you cold tell that she had a 6-pack. She had changed her belly ring to a light blue one. She finnished the look with military type boots.

**I never cared too much for love **  
><strong>It was all a bunch of mush <strong>  
><strong>That I just did not want <strong>  
><strong>Paid was the issue of the day <strong>  
><strong>If my girlfriends got some game <strong>  
><strong>Couldn't be more fly <strong>  
><strong>Getting paid was everything <strong>

**But I'm not every girl **  
><strong>And I don't need that world to validate me <strong>  
><strong>Cause shorty got a job <strong>  
><strong>Shorty got a car <strong>  
><strong>And shorty can pay her own rent<strong>  
><strong>Don't wanna dance if it's not in my heart<strong>

**1 - Most girls want a man with the bling-bling **  
><strong>Got my own thing, got the ching-ching <strong>  
><strong>I just want real love <strong>  
><strong>Most girls want a man with the mean green <strong>  
><strong>Don't wanna dance if he can't be <strong>  
><strong>Everything that I dream of <strong>  
><strong>A man that understands real love <strong>

**2 - Oh, oh, oh, oh **  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh, oh <strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh, o-o-h <strong>

**I was a girl about the floss **  
><strong>It was all about the cost <strong>  
><strong>How much he spent on me? <strong>  
><strong>Seek for a man who gots the means <strong>  
><strong>To be giving you diamond rings <strong>  
><strong>It's what every fly girl <strong>  
><strong>Could want or even dream <strong>

**But I'm not every girl **  
><strong>And I don't need no g to take care of me <strong>  
><strong>Cause shorty got a job <strong>  
><strong>Shorty got a car <strong>  
><strong>And shorty can pay her own rent<strong>  
><strong>Don't wanna dance if it's not in my heart, no no<strong>  
><strong>Repeat 1 (2x) <strong>

**Repeat 2 (2x) **

**And I'm not every girl **  
><strong>And I don't need no g to take care of me, no <strong>  
><strong>Cause shorty got a job <strong>  
><strong>Shorty got a car <strong>  
><strong>And shorty can pay her own rent<strong>  
><strong>Don't wanna dance if it's not in my heart<strong>

**Repeat 1 **

**Repeat 1 & 2 **

**Repeat 2 **

**I, I just want real love **  
><strong>Said I gotta have real love <strong>  
><strong>Everything can, can you be everything that I dream of<strong>

**(P!NK music video- most girls)**

After a few more songs ans two more beers we were done for the night. We got up to pay for everything but was stopped by Tess.

"Oh boys, there is some one who wants to meet all of you" she sang gleefully. That hasn't ever happened before. We quickly agreed and followed Tess into a back room, where she had set up four chairs. We quickly sat down whilst Tess said she would be right back.

One minute later we heard the door open. In walked the girl with pink hair, but this time she is wearing a type of loose sweat t-shirt, that has had just above the navle cut off and the sleeves cut off as well, she also has cut the front and back. The back comes down so that there is about an inch till it finnishes and the top just to esentuate her cleavage. She had also left the cargo pants and military boots on. She kept her head down and sat down across from us.

She finally let her head rise, and I heard a gasp from Emmett. She smiled weakly.

"Hi Dad..."

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing!<strong>

**Plz review**

**and for thoses that have thankyou.. I will try to get back to u**

**... im also sorry for my spelling mistakes... im a terrible speller... so plz bear with me**

**thankx**

**LUV Xoxo_VampireLover_oxoX**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
